bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WayfinderOwl/BTM: Who Needs Friends (I'm Rich) 4
What A Douche Being confined to stuffy classrooms got tiresome over time. Fall and winter had already started their make out session. Days became colder, then the following day as warm as a spring day. If the children left school, they did so with jackets. Nearly a month of dancing around it—to be quite blunt, being too much of a coward—I asked Beatrice out. I treated her to a sundae at Home-Made Ice Cream. We sat at the table, pecking away at our sundaes with our spoons. “I have always wanted to come here,” said Beatrice. Having never tasted ice cream before, I had to resist the temptation to wolf the whole thing down in three spoonfuls. “I never much thought about it,” I admitted. “Ice cream was a luxury my parents thought I could live without.” “Strict?” “No, more like lazy ass parents, who should be locked up in jail for child abuse.” “Oh,” said Beatrice, giving me a look of concern. “Mine are very strict. Should my grades slip below an A- in all academic curriculums, then refuse to send me my monthly allowance. They accepted long ago sports are not my forte.” “I enjoy gym. Not so much wrestling. Burton never chooses me for that. Dodgeball is pretty fun.” “I did hear about your prowess on the basketball court. Maybe you will make the team.” “I doubt it. That Damon kid is the basketball captain. He would never invite someone like me to join.” “I am often amused, how captain of the football team takes seniority over all else.” After a good dessert, we went to the coffee house for a cup ‘o joe so strong, you could stand a spoon up in it. Something to warm us up before facing the whiplash of fall and winter going on outside. Beatrice mentioned a movie at the theater, that she was desperate to see. Something titled Sequel. There was a large line already forming. Most of the fraternity were in line to see it. Beatrice decided we would get into see the movie quicker, if we took our own snacks in. She headed off to Yum Yum Market. I kept our place in line. Justin, who was just in front of me in the line, glanced back at me. “On a date with a nerd, Joshua? You really do like to cling to your peasant roots, don’t you?” “What has it got to do with you, anyway?” I replied. “Beatrice is a fun interesting person, who I can really talk to. Just because I wear the same uniform, and am bound to the fraternity, doesn’t give you the right to say anything about who I date. Report that to Tad.” “Touchy, touchy. I merely made a statement.” “Well, your statement is uncalled for.” Justin remained silent for a couple of minutes. I thought that would be the end of it. He turned around to face me. A smile spread across his condescending lips. “You deem her pretty, don’t you?” “Knock it off, Justin. I’m not dating Beatrice for looks. I don’t care that she isn’t the most prettiest girl in school. Or that she has braces and constant cold sores. Or even her bad taste in clothes—.” I heard a gasp behind me. I spun around on the spot. Beatrice stood five feet away, holding a bag of chips in one hand, clinging to the strap of her purse with the other. Tears were welling up in the corners of her brown eyes. “Beatrice,” I said, stunned. “How long where you there?” “Long enough to hear your tirade of abuse. To know what you really think of me. You deem me too ugly for you. A pity date, is that it?” Beatrice was on the verge of yelling. The whole little plaza had gone silent. Everyone listening in. “It isn’t like that,” I tried to explain, but she had none of it. Beatrice ran towards the pier. A school bus had stopped at the bus stop. I chased after her. She reached the bus driver. Tearfully she told him, “Please sir, I beg of you, drive away now.” Taking pity on her, he nodded and slammed the door shut in my face. I blamed Justin. He knew she was there. I run back to the movie theatre. Gave him a shove, and told him, “You did that on purpose.” Justin laughed in my face. “Quite right I did. A girl like that had no business going after one of our brothers in argyle.” “I’m not your brother in any sense of the word. Justin Vandervelde, I challenge you to a fight.” Once more Justin laughed. “Me fight you? Any time. Staining the ring in Glass Jaw with your blood will be my pleasure—.” I cut him across. “Nah. You’re all convinced I’m trash. We fight by my rules. Tomorrow at midnight, in The Hole. If you don’t show up, the whole school will know you are a chicken.” I turned around and walked away. The kids in the line were whispering about The Hole. Word travels fast in Bullworth. By tomorrow night, the whole school will be there waiting. Fighting wasn’t my go to, but living in the toughest school in the country for nearly three months takes its toll on you. Both outcomes had its perks. If I lost, Beatrice would know that I am willing to fight for her honor. If I won, none of the walking Aquaberry sweaters, as Derby called them, would ever try to mess with me again. Angry and determined, I headed back to school. Pete was stood at the gates. Out of his uniform, wearing a bulky sweater and jeans. Wooly mittens shielded his hands from the cold. He looked strange to me out of the school uniform. “Pete, did Beatrice come by here?” Pete nodded. “She looked pretty upset. She met with Bucky, and they mentioned something about going to the observatory to talk.” “I need to talk to her. How do I get to the observatory?” “Two ways; the trail. But the door to it is near the library. The nerds have it pin code locked. Or from the football field. At the bottom past the tree.” I nodded. “Thanks. Oh, and Pete, make sure to spread something around school for me; I challenged Justin to a fight in The Hole tomorrow at midnight.” “Wait, what?” said Pete, taken back. “I’ll explain tonight.” ^^^^ “Beatrice!” I shouted through the locked outer gates of the observatory. “Please, come out.” “Go away,” said a voice from above the gates. I stepped back, to look at them. “Just let me in,” I called to the two nerds. There was a scrawny kid with bucked teeth and three watches on his wrist, his name was Bucky. At least the name I knew off. And a fat kid with curly hair, that earned the moniker Pee-Stain. I think his name was Algie. Algie waggled his finger. “Not happening. You might wear a new uniform, but I remember you egging us. Bet that was a big trophy for you. Humiliate us. Forget us, but know that we will always remember the name and face of our tormenter.” “It’s nothing like that. Look, I’m not proud of what I did when I got here, but I’m truly sorry. I really need to talk to Beatrice. Could you at least bring her out.” Bucky shot me a glare. “She doesn’t want to talk to you. Neither do we, after your shameful verbal abuse of her. Get lost, or I will turn this spud cannon on you.” I became very aware of the weapon behind him, that looked very close to a Gatling gun. “Alright, I’ll go. Tell her, I’m fighting Justin in the hole for her. Just tell her to be there, okay?” No reply came. The nerds stared at me, waiting for me to leave. I faced no choice but to oblige. I walked for a while. Further into the fields, not back to the football field. Across grassy fields, and high awkward slopes with no purpose at all. Through to a great meadow, that would be quite beautiful in the spring. Bullworth was a beautiful place, if you looked past the dirt and the majority of the dilapidated buildings. I settled down under a tree on a cushion of fallen leaves, watching the grass ripple with the wind. More leaves fell down on my head. Silence lingered like an unheard melody, as I played the whole thing over and over in my head. Everything from being locked up in the lighthouse, to my disastrous date with Beatrice. Justin may have spoken the words to provoke me into a fight, but Tad obviously held the strings. The longer I stayed, the worse it would get. Other than Derby, no one wanted me there, not even me. Category:Blog posts Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction